kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Danner
Dr. Danner is a teacher in Kindergarten 2. He watches over various classes like Morning Time (in the "Smart Class"), Study Hall, and Science. He only allows student he thinks are smarter than the rest into his class during Morning Time. Missions Flowers for Diana (Dr. Danner's Mission) School Yard * Begin this mission by talking to Dr. Danner. ** To be allowed into his Morning Time class the next day (still Tuesday), the Protagonist must bring him 5 different types of flowers at Science. If the flowers aren't collected in time, it would be bad to go to Science later. * By asking Dr. Danner where the flowers are, he will say where to get each one. *# "Females tend to like flowers." *# "One specimen grows in the garden by the handicap ramp" *# "Another by the dumpster behind the school." *# "There's one in a vase in the teacher's lounge" *# "And the rarest flower isn't even at this school! You have to get some lovestruck loser to deliver it!" * Before morning time, the Protagonist needs to get inside to where the old hall monitor and Stevie, the new hall monitor, are talking. This way, the Protagonist can get a hall pass for anywhere. The Protagonist can get inside by the handicap ramp, where there is also the blue flower. ** Monty will charge $3 to get the Protagonist to the handicap ramp, and Ms. Margaret is kept from stopping and killing the protagonist inside by telling the principal that Nugget is trapped behind the sewer grate. ** Talk to Cindy and she says she has a flower but she'll only give it to her new boyfriend. She tells you talk to her during morning time to get more info. ** Go upstairs and you will see the two Hall Monitors there, the one from the last game will give you a hall pass that is good for all day. ** Class Then Starts so your forced to go to Morning time. Morning Time * Talk to Cindy and she will tell you she has a crush on Felix but you need to go upstairs to give him the love letter. * Use your Hall Pass to go upstairs and give the Letter to Felix. After Felix accepts the love letter, he'll give you $3 and tells you that Bob is in the Girls Bathroom. Then you will get kicked out of the Science Classroom. * Go into the Girls Bathroom and Talk to Bob, he will then tell you that he has feelings for Ms. Applegate. Tell him to get Flowers. He then leaves and you get sent to lunch. Lunch Time * Felix comes to you and says Cindy needs something vegan and you have to give it to Felix not Cindy. You need to tell Ms. Margaret to cook something vegan for you. She will go into the kitchen to cook something vegan for you, but only after The Janitor has finished mopping the floor. * Pay $5 to Carla and she will distract Stevie who is guarding the door to the Teacher's Lounge. Carla will go to the playground and Stevie will follow her. However, Carla will be getting study hall for distracting Stevie. * Go to the Teacher's Lounge and take the yellow flower. Then you will get kicked out of the Teacher's Lounge. * Talk to Ms. Margaret to get the salad, then give the salad to Felix not Cindy. Then you get sent for recess. Recess Time * Felix will give you a packet of... green stuff and tells you to plant it by the tree with the bee hive. Just do what he says. Then, Felix will tell Penny that there is a contraband being hidden by the big tree, and Penny will go there. * Then shake the tree with the bee hive. The bee hive will fall and the bees will sting on Penny. Then Penny will open the gate and goes to the dumpster. Cindy then gives you her purple flower. Then Felix will give you back the packet of... green stuff as Penny didn't take it, and Felix wants you to sell it to Monty. * Bob will come back to school and show the red flowers to Ms. Applegate . Ms. Applegate tells Bob to go to the Teacher's Lounge with her and tells him to leave the red flowers outside. You just need to pick up the red flowers after Bob and Ms. Applegate left. * You need to sell the packet of... green stuff to Monty, and he will give you $5 so that you will be able to pay the lab fee and go to the science class later on. But tells him that it's worth more than $5 and he will also give you a Monstermon Card. * Go to the dumpster and get the green flower. You should have all 5 different types of flowers by now. Then go to the Science Class by paying $3. Science Time * If you have already collected all 5 different types of flowers, Dr. Danner will leave the Science room and bring his flower eating Venus Fly Trap called Diana to the Science room, then he leaves the Science room again to get the notes. ** Dr. Danner will kill you using his ray gun if you haven't have all 5 different types of flowers when you go to the Science Class. * All you have to do is to feed the flowers to Diana in the correct order. The correct order is: Blue, Yellow, Purple, Red, Green. * When Dr. Danner comes back to the Science room, he's stunned to see that you are able to feed Diana the flowers in the right order, and will give you a Monstermon Card and an A+ for the day, so that you will be allowed into his Morning Time class the next day (still Tuesday). ** You can then use an A+ and other special items to start "Opposite’s Attract", "Cain’s not Able" and "Things That Go Boom" missions. Trivia * In Buggs's Mission, he is shown that he has a jet pack that he used after Penny gets killed by a Magnet. * He has a flower eating Venus Fly Trap called Diana as a pet. The design of this Venus Fly Trap could either be based off the Piranha Plants from the Mario franchise, or Audrey II from the film, Little Shop of Horrors. * Dr Danner takes his rules very seriously, as he will kill the Protagonist if the Protagonist does not obey his rules(Most notably for Study Hall). Category:Characters Category:No Special Objects Needed for Mission Category:Adults Category:Kindergarten 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Faculty